Human
by ArcherBatGhost
Summary: AU where Thomas, Martha, and Damian all die on June 26th. Bruce is having a hard time around the one year anniversary of Damian's death. The rating is all paranoia. -Gemini
1. Chapter 1

Human-Chapter 1-Bruce's POV

A/N Just so you guys know; this is an AU. I messed with some of the dates so that Damian, Thomas, and Martha all die on the 26th of June. After Dami died Tim took the mantle back up despite Bruce's protests. Therefore Dick is around Roy's age, or a little older. At this point Dami has been dead for a year. The original young justice team from the show with the exception of Tim being robin instead of Dick. BTW: I got another chapter of baby dami up! :D -Gemini

June 25, 4:00 PM-The Batcave

It was that time of the year again. The time where all I do is sit in the cave and brood, if I'm not out on patrol. Every year Dick and Alfred try to convince me to snap out of it. To sleep. To do anything besides beat criminals to a bloody pulp. Not that there are many criminals to punish. They must have learned over the years. Don't trifle with the Bat on the week of June 26. They might have brains after all.

Then I think about Superman's invite to spend some time up in the watchtower. I know I can't, however. After having an "open mind" for so long J'onn can't effectively close it, therefore it hurts him to be anywhere near me this time of year. Not that he says that, but I can tell. I've always been able to tell. It's also too early to go out for patrol. The team, however much I loathe admitting it, can't be neglected for this long. I need to go check on them. At least M'gann keeps her mind closed. That should keep her from feeling too much of my inner turmoil. And besides that, I already busted all of the Meta training dummies I keep in the baggage. And put holes in all of the punching bags. I need an outlet. So I get up out of my chair and head to the zeta beams that I had heavily encrypted and installed in the Batcave.

June 25, 4:10 PM-Happy Harbor

As I enter the cave Tim drops from the rafters and lands behind me. I turn to face him and I can see on his face that he was glad that I was out of the cave, even if I just replaced it with another one. Then Connor came in to the room.

"Do you have a mission for us?" He asks as he walks over. He stops dead in his tracks when he saw what shows on my face. I haven't taken the armor off for anything but showering for several days. Therefore I have not shaved for several days, and a black five o'clock shadow covered my exposed jaw. I ignored his wide-eyed gaze and answered with a stark no before I turned with a whirl of my cape and started to walk out of the room into the winding hallways of the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Human-Chapter 2

A/N: So, no one outside of the Batclan knows that it was Batman's biological son that died. All that they know is that the league of assassins/shadows was in Gotham and something every bad happened. This would take place in season 1 of the show, and the team does not know the secrets they individually harbor. And I promise to try to make these chapters longer! Just don't rip my spine out and then roast the rest of me over a roaring fire. *shudder* -Gemini

Disclaimer-none of this is mine. It belongs to DC and whoever else.

Chapter 2

June 25, 4:12 PM- mount justice; Happy Harbor

Connor slowly turned to Robin after the Bat disappeared down the hall. He had never seen the Bat quite that reserved. Sure, he went with Tim to see him after he had been injured before, but he wasn't an idiot. The way he moved screamed sleep deprivation and malnourishment, and he had obviously hadn't shaven in a week. Something was wrong with the Bat. That was never a good sign.

Robin sighed. There was no way around it or good way to say it.

"Tomorrow is an anniversary for him. For all of us in the Batclan, really. He has always had problems operating this time of year, but after what happened last year, I'm surprised that he's up and moving at all. He has been going on patrol, but he won't let any of us shadow him. He has been more violent than usual, if the condition of the barrage training room is anything to go by."

After saying this, Tim turned back towards the hallway his mentor had disappeared down. Connor knew there was more to the story but didn't push it. He wasn't going to get anything else out of Tim right now. So he let it go, for now.


	3. Chapter 3-- Bruce's POV

Human-Chapter 3-Bruce's POV

MOUNT JUSTICE-4:15

As I silently storm through the cave's halls I try not to think too much. My muscles are tense with force that has yet to be relieved. As I stalk through the cave, checking the corridors. While turning a corner, however, I accidentally come face to chest with Canary. I mentally scold myself for not paying more attention to my surroundings. She must have let Superboy out of the 3:45 training session earlier than I anticipated. She stared for a second in wide eyed shock before completely blocking the hallway with her body.

"What happened?" She asked, just stern enough to get the point that she wasn't budging on the subject, but not unkind or disrespectfully. I simply glare at her, willing her to move, knowing that physically moving her was out of the question. We were both members of the league and surrounded by the team. We have to set a good example; whether we like it or not.

"The Batcave's training room is offline. I presume that you were done with it." I said in a monotone voice.

"Then you won't mind if I come with you." She challenges.

"Fine." I bark, not having a reason readily available to stop her. She then moves aside to let me by. Then I lead the way to the training room.

Once we enter the training room I am so tense and angry that it was all I could do not to punch a wall. Canary is still following me and watching me closely. I can feel her gaze even through the cowl, and I know she is trying to will me into telling her what's wrong. She must have forgotten that THE anniversary is tomorrow.

I bring up the holographic computer in my gauntlet and I bring up the training controls. A few months ago I updated the training room in the Mountain so it would have the same capacity or operating as the ones in the watchtower. I set the difficulty to twelve. It immediately asks for my password. I set it up that way because it would kill anyone but me.

"Get to the observation area. Now." I growl over my shoulder as I prepare for the oncoming fight.

A/N

I know, another short chapter. I'm working on it.


End file.
